Guacodile
|flavor text = Ask Guacodile to tell you a little bit about himself and he'll give you a wry smile. "I'm a Guacodile. I've got a bite like a bear trap. I spit rock-hard pits with a force, speed and accuracy envied by every plant on the battlefield. Heck, I've been known to walk on water. I'm pretty much the whole enchilada." Yeah, the guy is a bit of a braggart but he's good at what he does.}} Guacodile is a plant in Plants vs. Zombies 2 and is the fourth plant obtained in Big Wave Beach. It fires avocado pits at zombies that deal one normal damage shot each and when attacked, it will rush and bite each zombie in the lane two or three times, dealing 7.5 damage per bite. It is based on an avocado (Persea americana) and a crocodile. Almanac Entry Sun cost: 125 DAMAGE: Heavy RANGE: Straight RECHARGE: Fast Guacodiles fire seeds from a distance. When attacked they will rush off the lawn biting any zombies they encounter. Usage: plant is lost after rushing attack Special: can be planted on water Ask Guacodile to tell you a little bit about himself and he'll give you a wry smile. "I'm a Guacodile. I've got a bite like a bear trap. I spit rock-hard pits with a force, speed and accuracy envied by every plant on the battlefield. Heck, I've been known to walk on water. I'm pretty much the whole enchilada." Yeah, the guy is a bit of a braggart but he's good at what he does. Upgrades Plant Food When given Plant Food, it will push nearby zombies and release two rushing Guacodiles. Level upgrade *'Level 2' **'Metal Dental Mouthpiece': Guacodile has 20% to shoot its dental mouthpiece with 50% more damage. **'Combat Training': Guacodile has 50% more attack power and health (150% of initial). *'Level 3' **'Diamond Dental Mouthpiece': Guacodile has 40% to shoot its dental mouthpiece with 100% more damage. **'Cell Activation': Guacodile has 50% more attack power and health (200% of initial). *'Level 4' **'Ability Awaken': Guacodile has a chance of being boosted when planted. **'Fighting Power': Guacodile has 50% more attack power and health (250% of initial). Costumed Guacodile's clones will now return, dealing damage to the zombies in the lane in a similar manner to Bloomerang. Strategies General While not as good as most peashooting plants, Guacodile is an excellent push-over for tight zombie hordes when a zombie makes contact with it. An example scenario would be Gargantuar hordes in triple-digit levels of Endless Zones. While Winter Melons slow them down, Guacodiles do their best to hold them off any further by shooting avocado seeds, forcing them to draw close towards the Guacodiles. Once the Gargantuars get closer, Guacodiles will bite the entire row as well, allowing you to kill them slightly faster. Guacodiles work best when assisting the main offensive plant. However, it can assist a defensive plant like Sweet Potato, Chard Guard, or Spring Bean to delay the enemy's progress in the same lane, so you can build up a lot of Guacodiles in the mean time or just use their special ability. Guacodiles are good against Wizard Zombies, due to the reasonably cheap cost and fast recharge. Placing Guacodile right in front of a Wizard Zombie immediately triggers Guacodile's rush attack, which is sufficient to kill a Wizard Zombie without a chance of Guacodile being turned into sheep. However, two Guacodiles are needed for Wizard Zombies further back. They are useful as a lane attack if placed right in front of a Fisherman Zombie or the plant he is currently pulling to allow a quick save when there's a cooldown timer on your other plants. Guacodiles are also useful on levels where the number of plants that can be lost is limited as Guacodiles that rush off screen are not considered to be lost. You can also use pairs of this plant with Sweet Potato against machined zombies (Mecha-Football Zombie, Robo-Cone Zombie, etc.) to deal massive damage. Another thing to do this is to use it against hordes of Zombie Chickens by using a Sweet Potato. Guacodile Snake In this game, you must control a Guacodile Train to eat all the zombies across the screen. Avoid letting the Guacodile Train crash into rocks or leave the screen or you must restart the game all over again. Gallery ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' GUACAL.png|Almanac entry. Guacodile Unlocked.png|Guacodile unlocked. GuacodileCostume.PNG|Guacodile's costume. HDGuacodileCostume.png|HD Guacodile with costume Guacodile seed packet sun.png|Guacodile seed packet with sun cost. Imitater Guacodile2.png|Imitater Guacodile Boosted Imitater Guacodile2.png|Boosted Imitater Guacodile. Guacodile Card.png|Endless Zone card. Guac!.PNG|Guacodile rushing. Guacodile rushing.gif|Guacodile rushing. (Animated) GuacodielPF.png|Plant Food stage one. GUACPF2.png|Plant Food stage two. Guacodile attacking zomboss.PNG|Guacodile's rush attack on the Zombot Sharktronic Sub. SosGuacodile.PNG|An endangered Guacodile. Guacodile being watered.gif|Guacodile being watered in the Zen Garden. (Animated) GuacodileCard.png|Guacodile on the bingo board. Guacodile Concept.png|Concept art of Guacodile. Frozen Guacodile.jpg|Frozen Guacodile Chinese version LeveledUpGuacodile.png|Guacodile when leveled up (notice the bear trap on its mouth). Trivia *Guacodile's name is portmanteau of "guacamole", a type of food made out of avocado, and "crocodile". *The attack it does when it rushes is in a way similar to a Lawn Mower. *It cannot shoot pits when it is in water. It is unknown if this is a glitch or not. However, it shoots pits when the player places it on the edge of water. ** However, it can shoot pits when it is in the water only if there is an octopus that is binding an aquatic plant (excluding Lily Pad). ** Although, if it was planted without a Lily Pad next to the water and was attacking something, and the water came up to it, it will continue shooting pits, despite the fact that it's in water. *Its original sun cost was 175 sun, but it was changed in the later updates. *This is one of the seven plants which can be directly planted on water, the others being Lily Pad, Tangle Kelp, Ghost Pepper, Rotobaga, Small Lotus, and their Imitater variants. **It is also one of the six plants that are amphibious, meaning it can be planted on both land and water. The others are Lily Pad, Imitater, Rotobaga, Ghost Pepper, and Small Lotus. ***However, Lily Pad can only be planted on water and wet sand. Also, Lily Pad can only be used in Big Wave Beach levels. *It is the only plant obtained in Big Wave Beach that has only one word in its name. *When pulled by Fisherman Zombie, it will rush immediately. **Guacodile will also rush immediately when it is about to get abducted by Zombie Parrot or get hit by a reflected projectile of any sort by the Jester Zombie, by a Sun Bomb explosion, or by Gargantuar Prime's laser. *When it is rushing, it will make a sound similar to Pac-Man. *Its appearance in the bingo card between the completion of Big Wave Beach - Day 15 and the start of Big Wave Beach - Day 16 is different than the released Guacodile. **The main differences it has are that its eyes are blue, rather than yellow, and it has a different shade of green. *When it shoots pits and hits zombies, the player can see that the splash is green. *When fed Plant Food or rushing off in the Pirate Seas and there is water in its path, it will sink and make a splash like a Swashbuckler Zombie. *The Explorer Zombie's torch can burn and kill a Guacodile if it reaches it while it is still in its idle position. However, when planted at the right time, the Guacodile can do its rushing attack and still kill the Explorer Zombie. Also, if the Guacodile is provoked into its rushing bite attack, it will become immune to the Explorer Zombie's torch. *Although Fisherman Zombies can pull Guacodiles, they can still pull ones that are planted in water without a Lily Pad. *This and Ghost Pepper are currently the only plants that have three types of attacks. One when fed with Plant Food and two with their regular attacks. *If a Mecha-Football Zombie tries to directly or indirectly push the Guacodile, it will start to rush and the plants behind it (if any) will be unaffected. *The Guacodile in the almanac entry picture is floating above water, but in-game, it is in the water. *Like Chomper, Guacodile shows many canine behavioral qualities. *When the Guacodile is wearing a costume and starts biting the zombies, its costume disappears. *Zombies launched into the air with Guacodile's Plant Food effect can be blown away by Blovers. *Guacodiles deal the most amount of damage to zombies that are in front of it when starting the rush attack. *This, Coconut Cannon, Oak Archer, and Bowling Bulb are the only plants to have a Brain Buster created exclusively for them, not counting Special Delivery. es:Guacadriloru:Гуакодил Category:Big Wave Beach Obtained Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Plants Category:Big Wave Beach Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Fast Recharge Plants Category:Area of Effect Plants Category:Semi-Aquatic Plants